Lost in the storm
by Conteuse
Summary: "Dean, déjà meurtri par la vie, assiste impuissant au suicide de l'inconnu dont il est tombé éperdument amoureux. Il se lance alors sur les traces de cet homme, dont la fin dramatique le bouleverse au plus profond de son âme. Qui est-il ? Quelle est son histoire ? Pourquoi cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux ?" UA, Destiel, à lire avec précaution.


**LOST IN THE STORM**

 **HELLO WORLD !**

Oui je suis en vie, oui je vais bien dans la mesure du possible, oui ça m'arrive de disparaître pendant des mois, oui ça doit certainement être l'un de mes pires défauts, mais bon, je peux pas y faire grand chose, et croyez bien que j'essaie d'y remédier. Désolée, cette petite fanfic n'est pas du Unstiteuf. J'ai écris plusieurs petits essais sur eux pendant ces mois d'absence, mais rien de concluant, alors j'ai un peu laissé tomber. J'ai peut être une petite idée, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup trop de projets, donc on verra plus tard.

Mais sinon, même si vous ne connaissez pas Supernatural (c'est un peu dommage), je pense que vous n'aurez pas de problème à lire cette fanfic. Déjà parce que c'est un UA, et parce que je ne vais pas trop respecter les caractères de mes personnages, ou plutôt parce que j'ai un peu sélectionner chez eux ce dont j'avais besoin pour cette histoire.

Donc :

 **Pairing :** Destiel (Dean  & Castiel) + des pairings surprenants ou pas, vous verrez.

 **Rating :** **M+** Cette fiction est triste. Très triste. Elle parle de la vie, de pourquoi il arrive parfois qu'elle n'ait plus aucun sens, d'un véritable amour impossible, dans ce qu'il y a de plus impossible dans l'impossibilité la plus totale (non je n'exagère rien), et surtout de la mort. Si vous êtes dans une période difficile, ne lisez pas cette histoire. Mon but n'est pas de vous faire pleurer, mais plutôt de réfléchir sur que signifie vivre. Gros projet. Je teste.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la prod. de Supernatural, le scénario est à moi, bref.

Pas de blabla de fin pour ce prologue, je préfère vous laisser dans le silence. La suite arrivera peut être dans deux semaines, si j'arrive à m'avancer à la fois dans mon boulot et dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Aller, la bise !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Atlantique Nord_

 _Le bonheur ? L'amour ? La foi ? L'avenir ?_

 _Des chimères nées de l'âme tourmentée de l'homme, perdu au cœur dans la tempête de sa propre histoire, alors qu'il lui fallait trouver un sens à la vie misérable qu'il menait jusqu'alors._

 _L'alcool ? La drogue ? Le sexe ? L'argent ?_

 _Est-il vraiment impossible pour lui de ne pas tomber dans l'un de ces vices, quand ce n'est pas les quatre à la fois ?_

 _La jalousie ? L'orgueil ? L'envie ? La colère ?_

 _Les grands fléaux de l'âme, que la Panacée même ne saurait éradiquer du règne des hommes._

 _Alors que reste-t-il ? En quoi faut-il croire ?_

 _Pourquoi vivons-nous, si ce n'est pas pour mourir ?_

Dean marche. En fait, plus que de marcher, il erre entre les dunes de sable, là où ses pas veulent bien le mener. Le vent soulève la poussière des chemins sillonnant l'horizon, projetant dans ses yeux la poudre grisâtre qui maquille le paysage environnant. Ici, les rares arbustes se courbent devant la bise mordante, s'inclinent devant le ciel impérieux, gris sombre, dont le courroux éternel aime à s'abattre sur la terre.

Les hommes sont rares à s'aventurer jusque là, et seules quelques courageuses sternes animent les cieux tourmentés de ce matin de janvier.

L'esprit vidé de toute préoccupation, Dean poursuit sa route, là où le sable laisse la place à la roche tranchante des falaises. Il emplit son âme des embruns, du vent, de l'immensité de la mer qu'il devine à peine, entre les creux dans la pierre blanche, là où s'engouffrent les chemins qui mènent au rivage. Alors il ralentit un peu, se laisse un peu plus de temps, semble presque s'arrêter, puis s'avance soudain de quelques pas vifs pour arriver enfin au bord de la falaise, dominant alors la belle Atlantique, qui mugit de colère et crache son écume blanche sur le continent. La neige salée recouvre la plage toute entière, habillant les rochers de robes de nacre et d'étincelles argentées.

Dean ferme doucement les yeux, laissant la tempête naissante malmener sa peau couverte de sueur froide. Son cœur bat fort contre ses tempes, et le sol tangue sous ses pieds. Mais la peur est emportée par une rafale de vent, et le jeune homme retrouve peu à peu son calme. Il descend alors de son piédestal, rejoint les vagues agressives et poursuit son avancée le long de la grève.

Venir ici, c'est comme un pèlerinage. Lorsque Dean s'égare et perd de vu ses objectifs, il vient voir l'Atlantique, et elle l'apaise entre ses bras glacés. Elle ne fait pas disparaître ses problèmes, bien au contraire. Elle les décuple, les exacerbe, et l'incite à leur faire face, qu'il en sorte vainqueur ou non. Souvent, Dean revient de la falaise vidé de toutes ses forces, parfois complètement détruit, mais surtout prêt à reprendre en main son destin. Il parvient toujours à tirer des enseignements de son malheur.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pareil. Aujourd'hui, Dean pense avoir atteint le point de non-retour. Il a franchit la limite qu'il s'est fixé, malgré ses combats incessants contre les démons qui le hantent depuis si longtemps maintenant. Aujourd'hui, Dean ne vient pas pour demander de l'aide à l'océan. Il vient pour dire Adieu.

En fait, Dean ne veut pas vraiment mourir. Il aimerait juste partir sans le choisir, qu'un quelconque Dieu décide de le rappeler près de lui, pour que plus jamais le poids de sa vie ne pèse sur ses épaules meurtries d'avoir trop enduré d'épreuves.

Peut être que la mer voudrait bien le prendre, qui sait ? Il est venu ici avec cet espoir là, que peut être l'Atlantique lui accorderait ce privilège, après tous ses bons et loyaux services. Il le mérite bien.

Maintenant, Dean sait où le mènent ses pas. Il y a, un peu plus loin sur le rivage, un très haut pic qui se dresse comme une griffe au milieu de la mer, encerclé par les lames tranchantes de la roche calcaire. L'adrénaline réveille en lui un sentiment d'euphorie étrange, malsain, qui l'incite à accélérer le pas et à presque courir. Enfin ! Enfin la délivrance ! Enfin le véritable bonheur !

Il s'élance comme un fou, déjà à bout de souffle. Sa vision se trouble, et un unique point net se dessine sur sa rétine. Si proche. Et si loin à la fois.

Tout semble s'affoler autour de lui, les sternes poussent des cris, les vagues hurlent, le vent s'acharne à le retenir. Mais une force inconnue le pousse de l'avant, décuple ses capacités physiques. Il y est presque !

Soudain, un silence assourdissant semble s'abattre sur l'univers. Dean s'arrête, interdit, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés. Son sourire béat se défait. Il y a un homme sur sa falaise.

La silhouette est de profil, face à sa belle Atlantique, épousant du regard ses rouleaux immenses, embrassant des yeux les reflets d'argent qui la parent de milliers de nuances grisonnantes. L'homme sourit, et c'est tout le monde de Dean qui s'écroule.

C'est comme si le ciel tout entier lui tombait sur les épaules. Il lui semble que son cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite qu'à présent. Tenir debout lui parait insupportable, et ses jambes se mettent à trembler frénétiquement, sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison. Puis ses mains tressaillent, et son corps entier est traversé d'un violent frisson qui lui retourne l'estomac et laisse sur son passage une douleur sinueuse et mesquine. Dean ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant.

Malgré la distance, il perçoit la lumière surnaturelle qui anime les iris de l'inconnu. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel qui se dégage de cet homme, quelque chose qui fait imploser le cœur de Dean chaque seconde passée à détailler l'énigmatique silhouette.

Est-ce un ange venu le conduire au Paradis de Son Père, ou est-ce un démon envoyé pour l'enfermer en Enfer ?

Dean ne veut pas vraiment savoir. C'est aberrant, c'est insensé, c'est violent, c'est excessif, c'est impossible. C'est l'amour. L'amour comme il ne l'a jamais connu, vertigineux, féroce, irrationnel. Peut-on vraiment tomber amoureux d'un inconnu ? Dean aimerait bien être capable de dire non, mais son corps entier, lui, cri oui sans hésitation.

L'inconnu sourit à nouveau, le visage si plein de mélancolie, et inconsciemment, Dean répond à son sourire. Avec souplesse, l'homme s'élance alors, sautant avec l'élégance d'un plongeur olympique. Une armée de sabres acérés l'accueillent dans sa chute.

. . .

 _Peut-on tomber amoureux d'un cadavre ?_


End file.
